Cumber
Cumber also known as the '''Evil Saiyan '''is an antagonist from the ''Dragon Ball Heroes ''series. He is a powerful and ancient Saiyan that Fu managed to pull from his timeline and imprison him on the Prison Planet. Personality Like most Saiyans, Cumber has a lust to battle strong opponents. However like Broly, it's on a more extreme and brutal level. He also has a violent reaction to anyone who has the Super Saiyan God form. Appearence Cumber is a very tall Saiyan with height the same as Broly's. He has long, black, spikey hair that extendeds to his waste. Red-irises and a Saiyan tail. He wears a mask over his mouth and has a white straight-jacket on most of the time. When freed from his restraints, he wears blue baggy pants and a sleeveless red shirt. History Cumber's past remains unknown, however it's possible that Cumber has some history with the Original Super Saiyan God (due to his violent reaction to Goku's Super Saiyan God form and recognizing it). Some time later, Cumber was pulled out of his time by Fu and imprisoned on the Prison Planet. Prison Planet Saga Cumber soon managed to break free form his prison cell and makes a bee line to where Goku and Vegeta are. Upon arriving, he immediately attacks the duo with his dark energy. Goku attemps to punch Cumber but is then corrupted by the Evil Saiyan's energy, going berserk in the process. Berserk Goku then turns on Vegeta, attacking the Saiyan prince savagley. Soon after, Future Trunks and Cooler arrive to help out. Cooler then ascends to his Golden form and attacks Cumber with a powerful Supernova attack. However, the attack has little effect on Cumber and with it finally manages to break out of his straight-jacket, gaining a major power boost. Goku and Vegeta soon fuse into Vegito in order to combat Cumber. Cumber then battles Vegito Blue, managing to back Vegito into a corner. Forcing Vegito to activate the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken. Cumber then unleashes a powerful energy sphere attack at Vegito whom inturn countered the energy sphere with his Final Kamehameha resulting in a beam struggle. Vegito's attack manages to come on top however Cumber deflects the attack with little effort. Cumber then launches a power ball into the air, transforming into a Golden Great Ape. He soon shoots a mouth beam at Vegito causing him to defuse back to Goku and Vegeta. The Saiyan duo face Great Ape Cumber in battle. Powers and Abilities Cumber is one of the most powerful warriors in Universe 7. Able to unleash massive amounts of dark energy to his opponents. He's also able to corrupt other beings into being evil with his dark energy, however the effects are temporary (as seen with Goku). He's can take Golden Cooler's Supernova point blank range and come out un-fazed. He can fight on par (and or overwhelm) with Super Saiyan God's, Blue's and 4's. Like most Saiyans, he can also transform into the Great Ape form (or Golden Great Ape in his case) and the Super Saiyan 3 form. Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Brutes Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Aliens